


'The First Guest' - Dec 22, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [39]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Donating Toys to Charity w/ JackSepticEye, Dec 22, I just typed it out, Memento mori, Unus Annus, aka not too sure what this is exactly, weird little funky boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: "Am I the first guest on Unus Annus?" - Jacksepticeye. Dec 22, 2019
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	'The First Guest' - Dec 22, 2020

He was new.   
Once again, something- no, some _one_ had appeared to add to the magic. He would be immortalised among the ranks of the chosen for as long as the memory of Them remained intact in the minds of mere mortals. He was already well known, but nowhere near Eternal. There would be stories, but not legends. Not fantastical myths that no one would be able to verify ever again. His stories would comprise a history, Their stories would assemble an Epic like the ones in days that are now old to us. 

The people, the watchers would have given him a name. Maybe he was given the title of Mori or some other latin word. The details have already been lost to time. Maybe, at this point in time he was simply himself- not yet one of The Chosen, merely chosen. After all, he did not share in the magic of Them- he could not see the world as They saw it. He only partook in being at Their sides for a short while, not in their visions or expertise. He warped the vibe (in a decent way- he added, he did not retract or take away from) as he tried to fit within the constraints of the magic, Their magic. 

He had his own magic, but it didn’t exponentially increase when combined with Theirs this time. It added something, it twisted the vibes into something akin to beautiful vines and painted butterflies. It was different, as was the experience with all of the other Chosen who contributed to the fame (or perhaps to the infamy) of Their experiences and Their magic . The magic that ensured people would forever mourn Them. 

They would not mourn him in the same way- but they would miss one of the rare interactions between Them and him. It was always interesting to see how an outside force would fit into the puzzle, or add to the unique stew that was Them. He was interesting, and complementary to Their vibe, though he wasn’t there for too long. Indeed, he was but a small smoggy clouds of smoke or a sweet and pleasant breeze in the grand scheme of what They had done so far. 

He would return though,  
That was for certain

The people’s reaction would guarantee it, if it was not already guaranteed They loved him, or appreciated his presence greatly. Enough to warrant a return.  
We shall have to wait and see what happened then.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count 410~


End file.
